


Witcher tale: The pack survives

by Adam99jt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Gen, Kaer Morhen, Magic, Monsters, Mystery, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Rebuilding, Sorceresses, Trust, Uneasy Allies, Unexpected Visitors, Witcher Contracts, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam99jt/pseuds/Adam99jt
Summary: Labert, Eskel and Geralt get pulled into a strange situation involving forgotten knowledge, sorceresses and an Ofieri prince and his retinue. The story follows Lambert as he navigates the situation at hand while Eskel tries to rebuild the school of the wolf but he wont be able to do it alone, he is going to need help from a certain white wolf and his sorceress lover.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Lambert/Keira Metz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Witcher tale: The pack survives

AN: This story is based on CD project reds ending in Witcher 3: Blood and wine. It does meld some elements of the games and the fan film Alzurs legacy. This is my take on what happens after the ending of witcher 3 I hope you guys like it. I really suggest to read the books the story in them is great.

This chapter is only an introduction to the story so its a bit striaght forward. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Seven years have past since Geralt of Rivia defeated the beast of Beauclair and decided to settle down in Toussaint with Yennefer. His two brother from the school of the wolf Lambert and Eskel have been spending most of their time in close proximity to him and have even went on some contracts together but the two witcher still do leave the south to venture north. They would usually travel together and split at the Yaruga, each going in his direction. This time Lambert decided to go to Vizima and then to Novigrad. On the road to Vizima he took several contracts, but non were out of the ordinary, just some drowners, ghouls and one leshen. As he was going up the main road to Vizima he came across a large column of wagons and riders, he approached the first man he saw and asked whats the hold up.

"A monster master witcher is blocking the road. Some have been stuck here for two days now."

"Why has no one tried to get rid of it?"

"The guards have tried to chase it off at the first day but it didn't work, it killed four and wounded three more."

"What kind of monster is it?"

"I'm sorry but I cant help you there. You should ask the commander or one the men in the front of the column they know."

Lambert hit his horse and made his way forward. There was some protest for the man around him but as soon as they saw that he was a witcher they shut their mouths. The witcher thought that this was just what we was looking for, a large group of merchants and nobleman with large pockets. He will kill this monster and ask for a hefty sum for it. Making his way to the front of the column he came across a group of soldiers and merchants arguing, the merchant with a feathered hat was yelling at the commander for not doing anything about the beast and how he will be late because of it. The commander explained how he and his men have tried to kill the beast but only resulted with the death and injuries to half of his men, his was not going to attempt that again. The witcher came down from his horse and walked to the group.

One of the merchants saw him coming to them and was immediately delighted by the sight. "A witcher, thank the gods. He will kill the monster." The rest of the men looked at him with a mixture of hope and disgust but that did not bother him, he was used to it.

"I hear you have a monster that needs slaying, I might be able to help you with that." He gave a good look at the group. It was made out of three Temerian soldiers, three merchants and a baron, they were all traveling to Vizima. The officer took a step forward and looked at the witcher.

"Yes, the bloody thing has managed to stop the trade along this rout completely. We have tried to get rid of it but that did not go so well."

"What kind of a monster is it?"

"A griffin, large one at that."

"I will kill the bastard for you but it will coast you."

"A witcher, more like a vulture I say. Comes here to rob us when we are most vulnerable." said one of the merchants."

The merchants from before spoke "Shut up Mathias! Considering that our good captain and his man aren't up to the task, this witcher surely will be. Name your price witcher."

"For a griffin 300 crowns."

"You..You bastard!" said the angry merchant.

"Enough! You are expensive witcher but we need to be on our way as soon as possible," he looked at his college "and I think that with all of us we can spare those 300 crowns you ask for but only after you complete the job."

"Done." The two man shook hands to confirm the contract.

Then the commander glanced at the witcher "I suggest you hurry, a young Ofieri man and his guards have went after to kill the creature. I fear that they wont do better then we did."

Lambert chuckled "There is always a brave fool trying to be a hero." With that he turned to the direction we was pointed in by the man. He followed the trail and then came up to a field where he saw the fight going on. The Ofieri were trying to take on the griffin and failing miserably, he saw two dead and at least one more injured. A young man on his horse charged at the monster but was quickly knocked down to the ground and the creature was coming for him. Then Lambert pulled out his sword and joined the battle. He ran at the beast and cut at one of it wings to get its attention. The griffin screamed in pain and turned its attention from the young man to Lambert. The griffin charged at the witcher but he managed to avoid the attack and made another slash at its other wing. He hoped that now with it wings injured and bleeding it wont be able to fly off and he was right, the beast tried but it could not take off the ground so it just returned to try and kill the man. The griffin attacked several more times and each time the witcher made a wound at its body using his sword and igni singh, soon the beast was tired and bleeding but it still refused to give up. Then out of nowhere the young Ofeiri struck the side of the beast with a spear, the beast screamed and then used it wing to knock him on the ground once again and charged at him to finish him. As the creature put one of its talons on the young man and started lowering its beak to rip him to shreds but then a sword made its way through the griffins neck and it fell down. Lambert stared at the griffin as the ofeiri were getting the young man out of the monsters grasp. The man stud up, brushed the dirt of and then approached the witcher.

"Remarkable, truly remarkable. An actual witcher saved my life. You my friend fought like nothing I have ever seen."

Lambert took his gaze of the body of the griffin to look at the man. He was dressed in fine clothing like any rich man would but there was something different about him, Lambert could sens it but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He then looked at the guards, they didn't look like normal ofeiri caravan guards he had seen before, but granted he only saw a few of them in his life.

"It was stupid of you to try and kill this beast. It could have killed you and your men with ease."

"But it didn't, you came and prevented it from doing it." Lambert looked at the man, wondering how could anyone be so careless. Two of his man died and he is happy. Lambert finally decided to leave this discussion and get his reward, but first he took his sword and cut of the beasts head. As he was leaving with the beasts head in his hands, he watched as the ofeiri were still pulling themselves together and carrying their dead and injured back to the column.

When he arrived back to the beginning of the column he was greeted by the merchants and soldiers. He tossed the griffins head at their feet and told them to pay up. The merchant called Mathias gave him the bag with the coins. It was heavy, he opened it to see that it was full of crowns. A delighted smile found its place on the witcher lips.

"You got your reword, mutant."

The main merchant put his hand on the others shoulder "Thank you master witcher, we are truly grateful for your help."

Lambert lifted his head to look at the man "You are welcome. It has been a pleasure working with you, but now I must go." He sat back on his horse and continued in his journey to Vizima with a full bag of coins at his side. This is starting to be a good trip he thought.


	2. Unexpected encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert has an unexpected encounter which sets him off on a adventure.

Chapter 2

Lambert was riding through the streets of the Temerian capital, as much he disliked large crowds he had to admit a city like this was truly a sight to behold. Vizima being the largest city in the kingdom and with a large number of important trade routs going through it made the city a hub of culture and trade. On the road Lambert noticed that some of his equipment had taken some damage during the fight with the griffin after all and decided to get it repaired. He ventured through the Temple district and entered the Merchant quarter where he looked for master Bardens shop. The old dwarven blacksmith was well known if Vizima and the area around it, also the witcher had visited the shop on few occasions before and knew that everything that was told about his work was true. After he had gear repaired the witcher decided to go to a brothel. There he paid for a room, some wine a the services of a red haired woman. He waited for a while but the woman still didn't come to the room, then a door opened and a red woman stepped into the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." That voice was familiar, he new that voice well. She might look different but the voice was hers. His medallion also started moving as soon as she entered the room.

He turned around a looked at her with a smile "Keira."

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone."

Lambert chuckled "Enough charades, you can ditch the elision. I know well that its you."

The woman sighed and almost immediately the red woman from before was replaced by blond sorceress. "You are no fun Lambert."

"I'm fun, I just don't like people playing tricks on me. Now tell me why you had to come here instead of…" The sorceress cut him of.

"Instead of doing something like sending a messenger for you or meeting you at the gates like a lady waiting for her brave knight. Because this is more fun and I wanted to see if you would figure it out." a mischievous smile found itself on her lips.

"Now what?"

Keira walked towards him, put one hand on his chest and pushed him onto the bed. "Now the fun begins."

Hours later the naked sorceress was siting on a chair sipping on wine with Lambert still laying in bad. He knew Keira well, coming here like this without contacting him first was odd even for her.

The witcher turned his gaze towards the beautiful sorceress. "So was it strictly pleasure or is there something else you need?"

"Inquisitive as even Lambert. You are right this is not the only reason I came here, you see I need your help with a certain matter."

The witcher was intrigued, the last time she asked help from him was to help her find mage Alexanders notes and that was years ago. This must be serious if she needed help. "What is it this time? A cure for another disease or a way to make yourself even more powerful."

"Not exactly. You see I'm looking for an old mage laboratory, it supposedly has some valuable texts.

"Why would you need my help to find it? Cant you just use a tracking spell or something."

"I know where it is but I need your help to get in there."

"And what do I get out of it?"

"You already got something for it."

"And I thought that this trip was going to be regular. Fine I will help you."

Keira smiled "I knew you would. You never say no to me."

"Yeah, just don't tell that to Gerald or Eskal, they would never let me hear the end of it."

The two set off on their path to reach the lost laboratory. First they went to Zavada and then continued to Carreras. Lambert tried to ask more questions about the laboratory but each time Keira gave him a cryptic answer, so eventually he gave up. When they reached Carreras they found a dwarven guide to take then to the mountains. The trip along the mountain was slow because of the heavy snow fall. As they went along the trail Lambert continually complained about the cold to witch Keira responded by telling him that he is a witcher and to man up. Once they reached the right spot Keira told them to stop.

"Why did we stop?" asked the witcher still trembling in his boots from the cold.

"There look, there the entrance to the laboratory." Lambert looked at the side of the mountain, it was cowered by snow but he could still see an outline of a door. They approached it, the sorceress used a spell to melt the snow off the door. All around it were strange symbols and in the middle of it was an oddly shape hole.

"What do we do now?" asked the witcher.

"We use the key." Keria pointed at his witcher medallion. Lambert took it off and put it into the hole, then a noise was heard and Lambert took out his medallion. The door opened to reveal a lengthy hall going inside the mountain. The two entered it while the dwarf stayed at the door, not wanting to go inside some old mages hideout. Keira used a spell to illuminate the way inside. As they went through the hall Lambert noticed snowy footprints on the stony floor. Then they entered a large room with a painted star ceiling, in the middle of it stud the remains of a golem. The witcher approached it slowly while the sorceress watched.

"Its dead. By the looks of it someone was here before us, judging from the footprints there and this here it was quite recently."

"It does not matter, we press on." The duo went further into the ancient laboratory. The laboratory seemed more like an elaborate mansion, full of twisting corridors and doors that lead to various rooms.. Finally they reached their destination, the main laboratory and study. Lambert opened the door to reveal a room filled with various instruments and books. Keira walked towards one of the tables, rummaging through the various books while the witcher looked around. She noticed that some of the books were missing due to the dust shape being left behind were they once were."She was here." he sorceress mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, its just this books are so dusty." As she continued to look through the books a door caught the witcher eye, He went towards it and opened them, once he opened them he entered the dark room. Using the igni sign to light some of the torches, after he was finished he turned his gaze back to the room. What he saw shocked him to the core, the instruments that filed the room where all so familiar, they were just like the ones back at Kaer Morhen, that same ones that were used to make him into a witcher. He stud there starring at them for a moment before calling out for Keira.

She walked in. "What is it?"

He turned around, fury in his eyes. "What is this? Tell me now!"

"It is a laboratory."

"I know that its a laboratory. Don't take me for a fool. These instruments are the ones that are used in the process to make witcher. Who's laboratory was this?"

The sorceress looked him straight into his cat like eyes, he was still staring at her angrily. "Alzurs and Malaspinas." she said with a soft tone.

"And you did not bother to tell me before!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react. I know how you feel about stuff like this." She took a step towards him with a worried expression on her face.

"So you decided to trick me, manipulate me!"

"Im sorry Lambert, it was never my intention to hurt you. I needed you help."

"And what do you plan to do with this now? To make your personal army of witchers?"

The sorceress was insulted by the statement, she would never try to do something like that. She is not that power hungry. "Of course not! Do you think so little of me, besides the manuscripts that are needed aren't here." The witcher felt hurt by the sorceresses actions but he knew that she didn't want to hurt him. This was his luck to stumble upon the laboratory of the man who made the witchers in the first place. It was a bit ironic that it was him and not Geralt, this types of thing usually happened to the white wolf.

The witcher sighed, he was starting to calm down. "And what now, what do we do?"

"What I wanted is here, the books on various forms of magic from the early days. We take them and leave."

The witcher anger towards the sorceress was starting to diminish, but instead of it he started to worry about the manuscripts and who had them. Who ever had them could make powerful soldiers but at a high price. Only three out of ten boys survive the witcher trials. Those boys would be forced to became like him. Thats what he hated the most, the inability to chose. After some more calming down, he decided to help Keira with her books and once they were done they exited the laboratory and sealed it once more.

"I hope no one ever find it again." said Lambert. To witch Keira responded by placing her hand of his shoulder. The witcher stayed silent for the rest of the way back.


	3. The werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert gets a contract to kill a werewolf that has been plaguing a small village but not all goes according to plan.

Chapter 3

When they returned to Vizima, the witcher and the sorceress spent a week more together before she had to leave to return to her duties. Once she left Lambert continued his initial plan to go further north towards Novigrad. He stopped where ever he could to rest and maybe score a contract with the locals. In one village he came across a notice asking for assistance with killing a werewolf. He went to the town elder to offer his services, the man happily accepted and the two negotiated the price for the wolfs head. The witcher asked for more details, to which the old man responded by telling him that it all first started several years ago with howling at night, strange footprints in the woods and an occasional animal carcasses that has been ripped to shreds by something big. Then one night one of the man came screaming in terror, he claimed that he saw a werewolf in the woods. Soon more people started claiming that they saw the beast roaming around the village at night.

The witcher was interested why did they want to kill the beast now if they been living with it so long. "Why didn't you ask for help sooner?"

"Because master witcher, it did not bother us until a month ago. First the local barons son went missing and then the millers daughter three weeks after that. It must be the monster, it had enough of toying with us and now its starting to go for the kill."

"Where exactly did they go missing?"

"Somewhere northwest of here, just follow the creek and you will get there. That's where they disappeared."

"Consider the monster as good as dead" The witcher left the elder mans hut and went up the creek. He followed it for a while before he reached a place where at the bank or the creek he saw a blood trail. Hoping that the trail of blood would lead him to the monster he started following it, then after about twenty meters he found the source of the blood, a dead deer. It was ripped apart by something, he had his suspicion what it was. Then he noticed a trail of large prints leading away from the site and further into the woods. The witcher followed them until he reached an abandoned hut, it was old and the roof had partially caved in but it was still standing. After drinking a potion to increase his speed and reflexes he pulled out his silver sword and went towards the hut. As he made it half way to the hut he heard something coming from behind him. The witcher turned to see the werewolf lunging at him with full force. Lambert managed to dodge the attack and used the aard sign to blast the monster to the side. The creature quickly recovered from it and attacked the monster hunter once again. The witcher managed to perform a pirouette and make a slash across the wolfs side, he was surprised when the werewolf didn't scream in pain but struck him with its hand and trough him to a near by tree. Managing to shake it off just it time to avoid the next incoming attack, the witcher tossed himself to the side which made the werewolf collide with the tree. It was then when he saw his chance, using the igni sign on the monster to deal a strong blow. The beast screamed, its cries echoing through the woods. The werewolf stud up once again and jumped at the witcher who dogged the attack and made another wound but this time even dipper. The creature started crawling to the hut with the witcher close behind. As he was about to put the monster out of it misery Lambert heard a women voice cry out for him to stop. Looking at the house he found a young women starring at him with eyes full of tears. The woman ran to the werewolf, shielding him from the witcher with her body.

"Are you mad, that is a monster!"

"He is no monster, he is Robert!"

The witcher was surprised, he stopped and lowered his swords. "The barons boy?" he asked.

Through her tears the girl said yes. She was still begging the witcher not to kill the werewolf.

"And that makes you the millers daughter, right?

"Y-yes."

"Why would you throw yourself to defend him?"

"Because I love him. He might look like a monster but he is not. Truly."

The werewolf spoke "Y-you love me, truly?"

"I always loved you silly, since we were kinds, you never noticed."

"I-i could have harmed you."

"But you didn't. You took care of me."

Lambert sighed and then cursed several times. He noticed that the werewolf was staring at him with those sad, hurt eyes. "Why did you attack me?" asked the witcher.

"I attacked you because he thought that you wished to split us apart."

"Why did you kidnap her?"

"Our families wouldn't allow us to see each other, so at the time I though that this would be the next best thing." The werewolf managed to gather more straight to speak "And first I did manage to get a hold of myself and every time I felt like I was about to transform I fled to the woods. But few months ago it started to get harder and harder. Then something came over me and I just acted on instinct and took her." The young girl griped the wolf hand tightly.

"How did you get yourself turned into a werewolf in the first place?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Well, there are two ways of becoming a werewolf, either being born as one or by a curse. Judging from what you told me my guess is that you been cursed by someone."

"Cursed?"

"Yes. I know of few methods but here is no sure way of lifting the curse." the witcher paused for a second "Your best option is true love."

"How do you know that?"

"Lets just say that a friend told me about it. If she truly loves you will go back to normal eventually."

"I do love him!" By the tone of her voice Lambert knew that it was true. Strange world this is were a girl falls in love with a werewolf.

"So what are you going to do now?" the werewolf asked the witcher.

"Me, nothing. As much I would have liked to kill you and collect my reward, seeing this I changed my mind. You were lucky she was here two more second and you would have been dead."

The werewolf lifted himself up, he was hunched over but still taller then Lambert. "Thank you, thank you a lot witcher. I'm not a man who likes to owe someone. There in the hut you will find a bag with coins, I believe that there is enough for you there."

"What will you two do now?"

"Considering everyone believes we are dead we might ran off together. Well knowing that our parents wouldn't approve of us being together, I will sneack into the castle and take some of my families gold. Just enough to start a new life somewhere." He looked at the girl with a smile and she smiled back at him.

The girl went inside the hut and brought the coin pouch to the witcher. Lambert thanked them and wished them luck. As he was leaving a thought crossed his mind. He already had gold from the young noble but he could still collect on the reward in the village. Once he returned to the village he immediately went to the elderman.

"The werewolf is dead, now pay up."

"You killed it? You really did? Wait, where you proof?" asked the elderman.

The witcher showed him his sword that still had blood on it and pointed at the claw marks on his armor "Here and here:" The alderman was stunned, the monster really was dead.

"Of course, the reward for killing the beast." the old man handed the bag of coins to the monster slayer, who took it from the old mans hands, thanked him and then left. Lambert saddled his horse and left the village to continue on his path. This trip was shourly an odd one, first the ancient laboratory, now a werewolf in love, what would happen next he wondered.

AN Feel free to leave your reviews on it. And yes I do believe that Lambert would take two rewards, he is good but he is no Geralt.


	4. The Ofieri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert meets the ofieri man once again, just in time to save him.

Chapter 4

Lambert finally reached his destination, the free city of Novigrad. It was everything Vizima was and a lot more. Novigrad is home to all manner of craftsmen offering every ware possible and one can even find the occasional con-man or shady dealer. But the witcher wasn't looking for any of that, for now, he just wanted a bed to sleep in and something to eat and drink. As he was passing by the Sliver fox Inn he took a moment to think. He knew that it was one of the more expensive inn it the city but he had the money for it and it wouldn't hurt to live in some luxury for at least one night. He was just about to enter it when the out came a man flying through the door, hitting the ground hard. Lambert looked at the man who seemed familiar but then turned to look at the entryway, there stood two knights in fine armor with angry looks on their faces. They exited the inn and walked to the man who was still laying on the ground, one of them lifted him up while the other put his hand around his neck.

"Listen here boy, you picked the wrong people to mess with, we don't like cheaters around here."

"I did not cheat, I swear." Lambert stood and watched the scene unfold.

"Yeah, and how did you manage to win every round of cards today. No one is that lucky."

The man laughed slightly "Maybe I'm that lucky." The witcher then recognized the voice, it was the young Ofieri form the merchant column. He noticed that there weren't any of his guards around. At first, he wanted to let him fend for himself but then decided to intervene. And it was just in time as one of the knights was about to punch the man Lambert grabbed his hand. The knight turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" asked the knight.

"Stopping you from hurting an innocent man."

"Innocent, he is not innocent. He has been cheating at cards all day, he has swindled us out of our money."

"And how to you know that? Do you have any proof?"

The two man looked at each other before one of them responded: "No, but he must be cheating, there is no way that he could win so much."

"The way I see it, there is only a man who got lucky and two others who are sour losers. If you don't know how to play or don't have luck then don't gamble."

The other knight finally spoke "Listen here you.." but was interrupted by the owner of the establishment yelling at them to drop the man and stop causing trouble. They were scaring off the customers. The two knights reluctantly agreed and let the ofieri man go. They decided to get out of there. Lambert looked at the young man who was getting up and brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"Thank you, good sir, whoever you are." Ofieri lifted his head to look at his rescuer, he was pleasantly surprised to see that it was the witcher who saved him form the griffin. "You?"

"Yes me, this is the second time I had to save your stupid ass. I don't know how it is in Ofier but here we don't like cheaters."

The man looked slightly offended by the witcher's words "I did not cheat. Those gentlemen just don't know how to lose."

"Yeah and what about the card you are hiding in your sleeve."

The ofieri was shocked that someone noticed that, he thought that it was well hidden. "How?"

"I'm a witcher, I can notice things that normal people cant."

"Yes, of course, I forgot. Now if you wish I would like to express my gratitude by buying you something to drink."

Lambert thought about it for a moment but decided to go with it, after all, someone was paying for his drink that does not happen that often. But before the two men could enter the inn the witcher was stopped by the young man."Before we go inside I would like to know the name of the man who rescued me."

"My names Lambert, and you?"

What the man did next surprised the witcher. The ofieri bowed in a courtly manner and spoke: "I'm prince Aamad Tasim at your service." The witcher was surprised to say the least. An ofieri prince was in front of him. The witcher knew that there was something different about him the moment he saw him and now he knew what. He had dealings with noblemen before but this was different. "Now my friend lets go inside and have a drink."

The two sat down at a table and the prince ordered them some drinks. While they waited for the drinks to be brought they started talking. Lambert was interested in what was an Ofieri prince doing this far north and the prince was interested in the witcher.

"What is a prince doing in a Novigrad inn, if I do might ask?"

"You can, you see I came here to explore this land. There are tales of it back home but they are scarce so I came here to see it for myself."

Lambert did not believe that someone would leave the comfort of royal life to come and see this shit pail of a place. He knew he wouldn't. "Why leave home when you have everything you could ever want there?"

"You are right, I did have everything I wanted, except the things I need. Freedom. Excitement. To see the mysteries of the world. I spent most of my life trapped inside the palace. The moment an opportunity showed itself to get out of there I took it."

"And you came here to be attacked by two knights and almost killed by a griffin."

"I was also attacked by Scoia'tael and bandits."

"You really are a magnet for trouble."

The prince laughed "I'm starting to think that myself."

"I feel bad for your men. I don't know how they put up with you. Speaking of them, were are they?"

"I ditched them in the city, it will take them time to find me." The innkeeper brought the wine to the table. "I'm not well versed in your wine but the owner said that the Tussaint wine was one of the best, is that true?"

"Yes, it is. Tell me what is the reason you came here in the first place?"

The prince took a sip from his cup before answering "I originally came here on a diplomatic mission. I first went to Nilfgraad, then to Vizima and now I'm here."

"What kind of a diplomatic mission?"

"The normal things, establishing trade, non-aggregation pact, that kind of stuff."

"So you spoke with the rulers?"

"Yes, I did. Emhyr var Emreis was a bit dull, he is a man who rules with an iron fist while Anais the queen of Temeria was not what I expected. I was told that she is strong and quick-witted so I thought that I would meet an older woman, not a teenage girl. There was also this man with her I think he was the commander of her guards Vernon something..."

"Roche, Vernon Roche the commander of the Temerian special forces."

"Ah yes, that's him. You know him?"

"I know of him. A true patriot and a real son of a whore." The prince gave him a confused look but did not ask anything.

"Now that I answered some of your questions I believe that I have a right to ask some of my own."

"Fine go ahead."

"On my journey, I have read several books on you witchers but I'm not sure how truthful they were. I'm interested in knowing what abilities do your mutations grant you."

"Anything from enhanced speed and strength to better eyesight."

"I have read as much, but what else?"

"Decreased toxicity, immunity to poisons, reduced heart rate, etc."

"Fascinating, do tell me about your swords."

"One is steel, the others silver. The steel one is used for humans and the silver one is used for monsters, but not all monsters need a sliver sword to be killed."

"How many witcher schools are there?" Lambert was starting to get a bit annoyed by the questions but he continued to answer.

"You had the school of the wolf, cat, griffin, viper, bear, manticore and crane."

"Had?"

Lambert sighed, talking about this isn't as easy as he wished it to be "Yes most if not all schools have been destroyed. What few witcher are left roaming the world, rarely returning to the ruins of their schools."

"Why?"

"Because there is no point of returning, the schools are now nothing more then ruins. Even we from the school of the wolf abandoned our fortress for good." Lambert lowered his head and looked at the cup "There is just no point in returning."

"I'm sorry to hear what."

"Why should you be sorry, when we die our schools will die with us. If you ask me the sooner the better."

"Why?"

Lambert did not answer, he was thinking about Gerald, Eskal and Vezemir. The old man would beat him to a pulp if could hear him now. At least with the schools gone no child would need to be forced to become a witcher like he was. Then Aamads voice returned him back to reality.

"Judging from your medallion you are from the school of the wolf."

"Yes, I am."

"You must have had some interesting contracts?"

"All witcher has an interesting contract from time to time. Like a powerful vampire or a manticore, but its mostly drowners, ghouls, kikimores, wyvern, that kind of stuff."

"Are the witcher truly neutral?"

"Usually we are, we don't take sides in wars, don't meddle with kings or politics in general."

"But some chose to do?"

"Some do, yes."

"You?"

"No, not me. You are as close to meddling with politics as I'm going to get. Tomorrow I will leave this place and with a bit of luck we will never see each other again."

The prince laughed "Luck, it seems is not on your side witcher. This is the second time we meet."

Then the door opened abruptly and in came a group of ofieri guards armed and ready to protect their prince. They encircled the witcher and pointed their weapons at him, he reached for his sword. The rest of the customers in the inn only watched with surprise what was going on.

"You would have to forgive my royal guards, they only have my best interest in mind."

"I might do that once they get their swords out of my face."

"Of course." Aamad gave an order for the guards to stand down and they did as they were commanded. Lambert gazed at the men, they were well armored and armed, and they were still ready to pull their weapons at any moment to cut him down if he presented any danger to the prince. Aamad took the pitcher of wine and poured it into the two cups. "You can relax, they won't attack you if I don't tell them to."

"And how can I be certain of that?"

"Because you have my word." The prince commanded his guards to either sit down or go outside to which they obliged. half staying inside and half going outside. "Now, where were we? Ah yes, I meant to ask if your school still stands?"

"Well, it depends what you mean by stands. The fortress is a ruin."

"A ruin you say. No matter, I would still like to see it."

"See it, you think that I would just lead you there."

"Why not, you said it yourself it is abandoned and a ruin so?"

"No!"

"I will pay you to allow me to see it." Lambert was tempted by the offer but again he refused. "One thousand crowns for you to lead me there." First Lambert thought that he didn't hear him right, one thousand crowns.

"You serious?"

"Of course. I have to admit that I gained an interest in the witchers and seeing a school would be… well fascinating to say the least."

Lambert thought about it, on one hand, it was Kaer Morhen, It was his home for years, where he grew up, they were always told to keep the location a secret. On the other hand it was abandoned for years now, the last one who went there was Eskel and that was four years ago. Now it was just a ruin, crumbling down into the dirt. After some contemplating, he finally decided to take the offer and show the prince what remains of the once-proud witcher stronghold.

"You have a deal, but money first, then I will show you where it is."

"Excellent, I will give you the money tomorrow as soon as make a withdrawal from my bank account in the Vivaldi bank."

"Then we go tomorrow." Lambert was happy that we will make such a sum of money with little no work but he was also saddened because he knew how his old mentor Vesemir would react if he could see him now.


	5. Wolves and trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert and Aamad reach Kaer Morhen and make an unexpected discovery.

Chapter 5

The group was riding along the main road to Keadwen, it was consisted out of Lambert, Aamad, and a large number of his royal guards and a royal mage. The prince was delighted that he managed to persuade the witcher to take him to the witcher fortress of Kaer Morhen. The only person who talked to Lambert through the whole journey was the young prince, mostly because his guards spoke little to no common tongue and he was almost as talkative as Dandelion but minus the annoying singing. That fact did annoy the witcher a bit but he did enjoy the prince's tales of his homeland, the tales of wast empires in the sand, rich cities, and sights never seen by anyone from this side of the continent. The prince was still interested in the witcher and ones like him, he asked many questions to which Lambert mostly provided answers, there were some things he refused to talk about, the things that were too painful. For days they traveled along the road to northeast Keadwen to the mountainous region known as the Hertch. Showing them the secret way into the Kear Morhen valley, the witcher and his retinue rode to the once-proud site of the castle. Along the way, the ofieri saw the large forest that grew around the valley, the river that flowed through it, and other things. While the witcher started remembering the time he spent here training, learning to become what he is today, he remembered all the people who once lived there from their instructors like Vezemir to the friends who he lost during the trails and brothers he gained. He was still wondering why was he feeling like he was betraying Vezemir's trust, with his death the witchers completely abandoned the keep, but he still felt guilty. Then the once-mighty fortress came into the view, its once proud walls and tall towers now crumbling down. The prince was astonished and excited to see the witcher keep even in its sorry state, few of his men shared the thought but most of them just saw it as another ruin.

"So this is were you trained?"

"Yes."

"There is really no one here?"

"No. What was left of us decided to leave years ago."

"Shame."

"Not really. The place is falling down and there wasn't anything binding us to this place anymore."

The column rode up to the gate of the fortress which to Lambert surprise seemed to be open. He could distinctly remember that Eskel said that he closed it for good the last time he was here. Either one of the monsters from the valley managed to break in or there is someone inside the keep. Lambert draws his sword out to which the guards reacted by drawing weapons of their own. The prince gave him a worried look.

"Someone or something is here?"

"I thought you said that it was abandoned."

"That what I thought. Seeing that their arent any scratch marks on the gates it appears that someone has managed to get inside. I suggest that you stay here."

"I did not come all this way to stop at the entrance, I'm going with you and so are they." The prince pointed at his men.

Lambert wanted to argue with the young ofieri but he knew by now that it would be pointless. "Fine, but better draw your sword in case we get in a fight." The prince nodded and drew his sword and then ordered his men to follow him and the witcher. As the group entered the outer courtyard Lambert glanced around to see if there were any signs of intruders but he found none. They all dismounted and carefully proceeded to the entrance of the inner keep. Swords and spears in hand they opened the door and proceeded to enter the building, the ofieri took a defensive formation around their prince ready to repeal anything that comes their way. They walked to the main hall, the witcher gave it a quick look but there was nothing out of the ordinary, everything was just as they left it. The large tables and chairs were there, the tapestries and the fireplace seemed to not have been in use for ages. Just as they were about to put their weapons down, Lambert heard something coming from the upper floor. He quickly ran up the stairs with the ofieri right behind him. As he was going up the stairs he came to an unexpected sight, a man was standing in front of him, sword in hand. He gave a good look at the man's scared face which he recognized instantly.

"Eskel?"

"Lambert?" The two witchers sheathed their swords and embraced each other. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Then Aamad and this retinue came up behind the witcher. "Friends of yours?"

"Kinda, Eskel meet prince Aamad of Ofier and his more than interesting royal guards."

"Its a pleasure your highness."

"Your highness? Well, that something I never expected to hear from a witcher. I thought that all of you are like Lambert."

"What? Illmanared and with a bad temper, that is just him." The prince and Eskel laughed.

"Yeah, yeah very funny. Now tell me what are you doing here?"

"You first."

"The prince wanted to see a real witcher school so I obliged."

"And you brought him here! Vezemir would have killed you for this."

"He is not here anymore and I originally thought that this place was abandoned. Now it's your turn."

As he was about to talk Eskel was interrupted by a female voice coming from the upper floor. "Eskel are you alright? Is everything fine down there?"

Lambert smirked "Eskel you sly son of a bitch. You came here to have some fun with a lady. Who is she a baroness, a princess." Eskel did not answer "Eskel, don't tell me its a sorceress."

"What is going on here?" asked a woman in fine black and gold dress. She had black hair, green emerald eyes, and pale skin.

"Care to introduce us Eskel?" asked Lambert still smirking.

Eskel sighed "This is Ornela Vigo, I'm helping her with a certain matter."

Lambert paused for second "Vigo? Like Fringilla Vigo?"

"Yes, she is my sister after all."

"Now that I look at you, you do look just like her."

"I'm aware of that and I also don't like it when people compare me to her." The sorceress said while putting her hands on her hips.

"She is a feisty one. I never expected you to bring a sorceress here, Gerald sure that's kinda his thing but you Eskel, I'm surprised. You always said that you are a simple witcher, that you don't fraternize with kings or sleep with sorceresses."

"We are not sleeping together." said the sorceress in a calm voice almost devoid of emotion "I hired him to help me with a task I needed to complete."

"Task? What task?"

Eskel felt uneasy, he did not know how to tell his brother the news. "Well, you see she hired me to..."

Before he could finish the sentence Ornela finished it for him "I hired him to help me retrieve Malaspinas and Alzurs notes."

Lambert suddenly became serious, he gazed at his brother with surprise and disbelief. "That was you! You took the notes from the laboratory!" Eskel did not say anything knowing perfectly well how Lambert was filling right now. The sorceress was a bit surprised as well but not for the same reason, she wondered how did the other witcher know about the laboratory.

"Yes, that was us. But how do you know about the laboratory?"

"I went there with Keira Metz shortly after you. Eskel, how? Why?

The witcher sighed again "She came to me sometime after we split up, I helped her find the laboratory and the notes. Keira did help us out on one occasion when we had trouble pinpointing the location. We used the medallion to open the door and I slew the golem the guarded it, but you already know this. At the time I did not know to the laboratory belonged to it was when we found the notes when she told me."

"And you brought her here? To do what?"

Eskel spoke in a quiet tone "To maybe rebuild the school and the witcher."

"To do what? Rebuild what? The schools are gone, the witchers are gone, we are the last ones Eskel! When we die that's going to be it!"

"What if it doesn't have to be that way?

"You know as well as I what it's like to train to become like us, the pain, the suffering. Only three out of ten boys survive and that if they are lucky. You would take children and make them into killing machines." Eskel stayed silent, he knew how Lambert would react if he found out, he just did not expect it to be this soon.

"A darkness is coming witcher, a time where monsters will come out to roam the world once again and humanity is going to need someone to protect them." The sorceress was now standing right between the two witchers.

"The witchers are a thing of the past, let them stay there."

"You are wrong, witcher. You brother sees the truth, why wouldn't you?"

"Eskel … why?"

"Because it was Vesemir dream to once rebuild Kaer Morhen, for it to once again be home to witcher and their apprentices. I share that dream with him."

"Vesemir is dead Eskel. Only a fool would have such a dream."

"Don't you speak of him like that!"

"Like what, that he was an old delusional fool who lived in the past!"

Eskel was now angry at his brother, it was one thing to criticize him but speaking like that about the old witcher was wrong and disrespectful. "How can you say that he was like a father to us, he loved us, he gave his life for us!"

"He might have been like a father, but he wasn't one. Our fathers gave us up to him and others to become what we are."

"I know do did not chose this life but its the one you got. At least he cared about us, about you. Your father beat you and your mother. You would have probably become the same poor scumbag like him if the wicthers didn't take you in."

"At least I would have had a choice! No one ever asked me if I would want to become a witcher, to roam the world killing monsters, getting persecuted by mobs of peasants or chased by dogs in every other village I set foot in."

"Lambert..."

"You know what I don't care what you do. You and your sorceress here can go to hell all I care. I never wish to see you again! The witcher turned and started walking down the stairs and out of the keep, Eskel running after him, caught up with and caught him by the arm.

"Lambert listen!"

"I don't have to listen to anything. Let go of me." Lambert broke out of Eskels grasp and exited the keep, going towards the horses. He saddled his horse and rode out of the fortress. Eskel could only watch as the man he called brother vanished behind the fortress walls.

"Lambert! Lambert! Shit!" Eskel wanted to go after him but he knew in what state Lambert was in right now and that it would be pointless to argue with him. He would just have to wait for him to calm down and then maybe in time he could track him down to speak again. For now, he had work to do. As he was entering the keep he came across the ofieri and the sorceress standing in the main hall.

"Well that was certainly something." said the prince to witch the witcher only sighed.

"Will he return?" asked Ornela.

"I doubt it. Maybe in time, yes." For several moments silence filled the great hall when it was finally broken by the young prince.

"We were never properly introduced, my lady I'm prince Aamad Tasim of Ofier. The prince gently took the woman's hand and kissed it.

"I'm Ornela Vigo of Nilfgaard. It's a pleasure to meet you, my prince, I'm only sorry that it is in such circumstances ."

"There is no need to worry my lady, I came here to see the witcher fortress first hand and I'm happy with my experience. I only wish that my guide was in a better mood."

"You are the prince who was sent on a diplomatic mission to Nilfgaard, are you not?"

"The very same, the lady is very well informed."

"I do like to know what's happening back home. I have been preoccupied with work for a long time now, tacking down a witcher and then that laboratory wasn't easy.

"And now you will take part in restoring them and it looks like I might even take part in restoring them to their glory."

The sorceress was intrigued "And how is that?"

"You are going to need financial support to rebuild the fortress and for other things. You cant do everything alone. I can be your bank in way."

"And what would you get out of this?"

"Nothing. To be perfectly honest I have had been fascinated by the witchers since I was a boy. I remember hearing stories about these brave warriors who fight to protect humanity from evil. Then I came here and met not one but two and saw in what state these heroes of legend are now. If what you said earlier was true then we are going to need them. With your knowledge and my wealth we could succeed."

"Do you really have that much money to spare?"

"I have been granted a large sum from my father which I could never hope to spend. At least like this is would go to good use."

The sorceress smiled "Then I wish to welcome you to the table prince Aamad. What do you say about this Eskel?"

Eskel paid little attention to the conversation still thinking about Lambert and his words but then finally came back to reality. "Yeah, thank you, prince. Your help is much appreciated."

"Now let's get back to work." said the sorceress.

AN: Feel free to leave your reviews and opinions about the story. I really don't like it when witchers from the wolf school fight, they are basically like brothers( Gerald, Lambert, Eskel) but I feel that if it came to this situation it would turn out something like this.


	6. Love and wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ornela, Eskel and Aamad travel to Toussaint to get help from two old friends.

Chapter 6

After the altercation between Lambert and Eskel the fortress of Kaer Morhen returned to a more quiet state, Eskel was still angry at Lambert for saying what he did about Vesemir but he was angrier at himself for reacting as he did, he thought that he should have been more levelheaded and calm, he knew his witcher brother well and he expected something like this to happen but he hoped that they would at least talk it out but all that happened has split the two witchers apart and made a wedge between them. For a second Eskel thought that maybe Lambert was right, maybe it was truly the time for the witchers to end. No, he could not think like that, there is hope now, with him, the sorceress and the notes they could fix what was broken and the prince's help could not hurt either. The witcher walked back inside the main keep to see that the prince and the royal guard have made themselves at home, they were sitting around the tables talking and drinking. Prince noticed the witcher standing and looking at them.

"Witcher, come and join us!"

"I shouldn't I need to help Ornela."

"Oh come on, wolves are pack creatures, we might not be your pack but we are a pack in a way, so join us."

"Fine, one drink."

"That the spirit, come on." Eskel sat down next to the prince and the guard captain, the captain passed the witcher a mug that was full to the brim.

"What is this?"

"An old ofieri recipe, brewed from grapes and oranges and the kept in barrels for half a century." Eskel took a sip from the mug, it instantly burned his throat, it felt like hellfire.

After coughing several times he finally managed to get some words together "D-Damn… that's strong. And I thought that you ofieri only drink wine."

"We do, but some people prefer something stronger. This does prove how little we know of each other, my and your people. I have tried drinking vodka, it is similar to this but I just do not like the taste of it. Toussaint wine on the other hand really is everything they said it was."

"Toussaint wine is one of the best, every innkeeper dreams of having it in his reportorial."

"So I have guessed. I would drink to it, the land of love and wine." The witcher chuckled at the prince's words. "Did I say something funny?"

"No its just that I have a friend there, there as you say he has love and wine."

"A friend? Someone like Lambert?"

"In a way, he is a witcher like us. He and I grew up together here, now he lives there. He found peace and a place to call his own.

"What's this man's name?"

"Geralt of Rivia."

"The white wolf? The man who lifted the curse from princess Adda, The man who caught the kingslayer?"

"The very same. Seems everyone knows who he is nowadays. Most witchers don't get famous but Geralt is another story."

"I have heard tales of him in Temeria from the people and I believe that Vernon Roche once mentioned him."

"You spoke to Vernon Roche?"

"Briefly, I was there on a diplomatic mission to meet with queen Anais, Roche was with her all the time. His gaze is like a tiger ready to throw himself at his pray at any moment. But enough about that, I wish to know what is your plan concerning the restoration of your school."

"Ornela and I will work out the notes to determine the way and the herbs needed for the trial of graces. There wasn't a real trial since the massacre, that day all the knowledge about how to make new witcher was lost, until today. I'm still a bit curious why would you help us?"

"As I said before I want to help you restore your school, humanity needs someone to protect them, whether they wish it or not." As the two men continued talking a loud breaking noise came from the laboratory."

"You have to excuse me my prince I have to see what going on up there."

"Go on, I won't stop you, just be careful I heard that sorceresses are notorious for their bad tempers." the prince said with a small smirk on his face.

"I will have that in mind." Eskel exited the hall and went up the stairs to the laboratory. When he entered it he saw Ornela standing over a table, arms clenched on the edge of it and swearing in frustration. On the floor was some broken glass that was clearly once been a part of the lab equipment. "Is everything all right?"

Ornela turned to look at the witcher "No, everything is not alright! I have been trying to make the first part of process work for days but I'm getting nowhere." The sorceress sighed "The notes are useful, but I have never tried something like this before."

Eskel thought about it for a moment. "What if you had help?"

"From who?"

"Me or the ofieri mage downstairs."

"No, none of you can help me. Unless you know someone who has tried to preform the trial of the graces before. But I doubt it."

A small smile found itself on Eskel's lips "As it turns out I do know someone who has performed the trial in the past."

"Don't joke with me." The sorceress looked at the witchers now serious face "Oh, you are not joking, you really know someone. Please tell me who is it?"

"A college of your, Yennefer of Vengerberg."

"Yennefer." The witcher noticed the slight disdain in the women's voice, but by now he knew that most sorceresses have something against each other. "Fine, do you know where can we find her?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Toussaint."

"Toussaint, I did want to visit my dear cousins Anarietta and Syanna. Looks like I will kill two birds with one stone. Come on witcher, I will open us a portal."

As he was about to go with the sorceress, the witcher remembered the prince's wish. "Wait I just need to get something first." The woman nodded. Eskel made his way back to the hall and to the prince "You highness you said you wanted to go to Toussaint, well now is your chance."

The prince was surprised "What do you mean?"

"We have to go there to get someone's help and seeing that you wanted to visit it I thought you could tag along."

Aamad was delighted was the news "Thank you witcher, I never hoped that it would be this soon."

"Come on your grace, let's not keep the lady waiting. We will travel by portal."

"Portal?" The prince felt like he swallowed a rock "I don't really like portals."

The witcher laughed. He thought about another man who disliked portals and how he and the prince might just get along. "Come on we don't have time to lose."

The prince reluctantly agreed and followed the witcher but not before telling the captain and his man to stay put and now to worry, he will return safely. The two men went up the stairs, once they reached the laboratory they were meat by the black-haired sorceress and an already opened portal.

The portal shined bright orange light that covered the entire room.

"Gentlemen, shall we?"

"After you," said Eskel. The two went through leaving the prince behind.

"Gods, I hate portals." the prince took a deep breath and entered the portal. As he stepped through for a split second he felt a sudden chill and then exited on the other side. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright sun, then he looked to see that his companions where right in front of him. They were standing in a middle of Beauclair, people watched the trio with surprise, it wasn't every day that a portal opens in the middle of the city like that.

"So where are Yennefer and this witcher friend of yours?"

"They are at a vineyard called Corvo Bianco. Follow me." The Ornela and Aamad followed the witcher to the estate. There, servants were hard at work, some working on the vineyard and some in the house. As they were walking Ornela remarked how someone had finally managed to bring back the estate to its formal glory. At the entrance of the house, they were met by majordomo of the estate.

"Master Eskel welcome back, you came back a lot earlier than you usually do and you brought friends. I'm Barnabas-Basil Foulty, the majordomo of this fine estate and who would you be?"

"I'm Ornela Vigo and this man here is Prince Aamad form Ofier."

"Lady Vigo forgive me I did not recognize you. You cousin the duchess will be pleased to know you are here."

"Barnabas, are Geralt and Yennefer here?"

"I'm sorry but they are not, her grace the duchess has called Master Geralt and lady Yennefer to the royal palace. I'm afraid you are either going to need to go there or wait for them here." Eskel looked at the sorceress, not sure what to do next."

"I did intend to visit my dear cousins and this makes it a perfect opportunity. Let's go then."

"Wait. Barnabas, can you spare us some horses?"

"Certainly, right this way." Barnabas gave them the horses they requested and they set off for the palace. Once they reached the entrance of the palace they were greeted by captain Damien de la Tuor, the commander of the duchesses guards. He immediately recognized lady Ornela and the witcher.

"Lady Ornela I wish you welcome to Toussaint and to the royal palace. The duchess will be happy to see you again."

"I will be happy to see her too captain." Damian glanced at the witcher who nodded in response, he then turned his gaze to the prince.

"And who is this, if I might ask?"

"I'm prince Aamad Tasim of Ofier." said the sorceress.

"An Ofieri prince? Here?"

"It is true Damian." said the sorceress "He really is a prince."

"In that case, I welcome you to the palace." The sorceress, the prince and the witcher entered the palace, Once they got off their horses they followed the captain to the gardens. There at the table sat the duchess Anna Henrietta, her sister Silvia Anna, Yennefer and finally Geralt. The trio was escorted to the table by the captain who once they reached introduced the guests.

"Duchess, you have visitors. Your cousin Ornela Vigo, prince Aamad and witcher Eskel." The duchess and her sister immediately jumped up from their sits and hugged Ornela.

"Dear cousin how have you been?" asked the duchess.

"I'm well. I see that nothing has changed since last time I was here three years ago." then the sorceress noticed Yennefer "Well maybe something has changed."

"Did you come here just to see us or do you come by a business."

"Right to the point as ever Syanna. Its both actually, I came here to see you and to get help from the witcher and Yennefer."

At the same time, another conversation was going on.

"Eskel?"

"Geralt!"

"What brings you back so soon? And what's with the company?"

The witcher sighed "its a long story Geralt, it's best I tell it to you somewhere more private." As the duchess was talking with her family, Geralt, Eskel and Yennefer sneaked off further into the gardens.

"What's this about Eskel?" asked Yennefer.

"Yeah, what this about?"

Eskel immediately got to the point. "There might be a way to rebuild the witcher, for us to create more." Geralt and Yennefer were shocked by his words. Geralt mouth was wide open with surprise.

"How do you mean?"

"Ornela and I found Alzurs original notes on how to create witcher in his old laboratory. We set a base in Kaer Morhen, where she intends to bring back the ways of creating witchers."

"And what does have to do with us?"

"She needs help of someone who knows about the trail of the graces, but the only person I could think of was Yennefer. That's why we are here."

"And how does that ofieri prince come in all of this?"

"He came to Kaer Morhen with Lambert a few days ago."

"Wait Lambert knows about this?" asked Geralt, the white-haired witcher was surprised, to say the least.

"Yes, yes he does." by the tone of his voice, Geralt knew that something bad had happened.

"What happened Eskel, how did he react?"

"Not well. He flew in a fit of rage, at first I tried to calm him down but when he started insulting Vesemir..." The witcher looked at the grass beneath him, he wasn't proud how he reacted, pushing away his brother the way he did.

"Fuck! We know how Lambert fills about his witcher life and it in general. You knew that this would happen."

"I did, but I did not think that it happen this soon. We barely arrived at Kaer Morhen when he showed up with a small army in tow."

"Wait how many people are there now?"

"Not sure, the prince was about 40 guards and a mage with him."

"Vesemir would have been pissed if he saw it now. The fortress was supposed to be a secret."

"There is nothing we can do now. He and his men stayed with us after Lambert ran off… Geralt I don't think he will return."

Geralt put his left hand of Eskels shoulder "Give him time Eskel, we might turn around."

"There is still one thing I want to know, how did you meet Ornela?" asked Yennefer.

"She found me, she needed help with opening the doors of the laboratory, the key was one of our medallions."

Geralt turned to look at Yennefer "What do you know about her?"

"Ornela is a few years younger then Fringilla but she is as talented and as ambitious as her sister, maybe even more. We should be careful around her. We should not underestimate her."

"Never underestimate a sorceress." Geralt said with a slight smirk while looking at Yen.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Eskel.

"We return to the duchess, it is rude to keep her waiting," said Yennefer. The two witchers and the sorceress made their way back to the table. The four people there were talking and laughing, when the others finally rejoined them.

"A real Ofieri prince, how about that?" said Syanna "I never dreamed about meeting one, let alone one such as yourself."

"Syanna!" said the duchess.

"What? I never met an Ofieri prince before." Ornela and Anarietta laughed.

Yennefer set beside the duchess "What did we miss?"

"The prince was just telling us about his many adventures around the world," said Syanna.

"Really, like what?"

"I can tell you about how I crossed the Marama desert or the time I raced with Movran Voorhis."

"You raced against the general?" asked Geralt.

"Yes, once while I was in the capital. One day we were talking, then one thing leads to another and we ended up in a horse race together. The winner would get the losers sword."

"And so who won?" asked Syanna.

"No one, we were interrupted by the emperor who needed Movran for some reason. The general said that when the next opportunity arises we shall continue what we started. Personally I liked him more than the emperor, Emhyr is always so serious."

"The emperor is our cousin you know," said Anarietta.

"Oh forgive me I did not know, you must not tell him that I said this." The prince had a smirk on his face.

The rest of the day went on in telling stories, laughing, and drinking wine. In the evening the time came for them to return to Corvo Bianco. Ornela said her goodbyes to her cousins and promised to visit more often. As they were about to leave Ornela approached the witcher and his lover.

"What have you decided?"

"Decided?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know Eskel told you everything. So I wish to know your answer."

The two looked at each other "We are in. We will help you."

"Excellent, I can open a portal now and we will be on our way."

"First we need to go back to the vineyard to get our things, you can go we will catch up soon," said Geralt.

"As you wish. Eskel lets go."

"Wait, where the prince?" Four of them looked around but he was nowhere to be found. Eskel went back inside the palace to look for him. As he was walking he turned around the corner and found the prince, and in his arms Syanna.

"Seriously!" said Eskel. Two broke off and saw the witcher looking at them.

"Some other time then." said the prince "Now I must go."Syanna waved at him while he left with the witcher.

"What could have I expected from a prince? It's always the same."

"Oh come on, I'm not just any prince."

"Yeah you are not, you are going to be a prince with Ornelas's foot up your ass if she finds out you tried to seduce her cousin."

"Well, it was more she seducing me but I don't care. Just don't tell her."

"I won't and if she asks you got lost in the palace, got it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, now let's get back to Kaer Morhen. We got work to do."

AN: Do tell me what you think about this, what do you think about the prince and Ornela so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Yen make their way to Kaer Morhen and Keira has a talk with Lambert.

Chapter 7

The sun had already set when Geralt and Yennefer arrived back to their vineyard home. As they were getting out of their formal attire and into something more comfortable Geralt asked if they could trust Ornela Vigo.

"Personally I would not trust anyone with power like that. An ability to create witchers, that is something dangerous if in wrong hands," said Yennefer.

"Someone could create an army like Jacques de Aldersberg did, only with using the proper way this time. I rather now have to face another army like that," said Geralt.

"With a bit of luck, you won't have to. I intend to keep a close eye on her while you will find what else Eskel knows about all this."

"I never thought that we would be returning to Kaer Morhen. We can't seem to shack that place, whatever happens, we always come back there."

"We do have some fun memories there." the sorceress said with a smile.

"We sure do." Geralt came closer tho Yen and kissed her by the lips. "That brings back some memories."

"Yes, it does."

"What if Ciri comes here and we are gone?"

"We will just tell Barnabas to tell her where we are. Alright, let's get what else we need and I will open a portal to there."

"You know I hate portals."

"And what were you thinking we were going to do, ride there? It would take us weeks to get there. Enough complaining and be a man."

"Ah, fine," Yen smirked at Geralt's reluctance.

They got themselves ready and Yennefer opened a portal to the witcher fortress, she was the first one to go through it while Geralt stayed behind and looked at the orange hole.

"Fuck. Let's get this over with." Geralt glared at the portal for a moment and then stepped through the portal. Once he came out on the other side, he found himself in the hall of the main keep. There he saw Yen just a few meters in front of him and a large detachment of ofieri soldiers looking at him and the sorceress. "I guess that these are the royal guards Eskel spoke about."

"It seems so. Let's not waste time, they are probably in the laboratory." As they passed the guards, they observed each other carefully. The guards noticed that it was another witcher and a sorceress so after a quick loo most returned to what they were doing, all except the captain and the mage. Geralt and Yennefer made their way to the laboratory of the witcher keep. There they found Eskel, Ornela and Aamad talking.

"You finally arrived. Took you long enough," said Ornela, her eyes glaring at the other sorceress.

"I needed to pack my things dear, I can't go somewhere unprepared," said Yennefer with a small smile on her lips. The two sorceresses stared each other down. Three men in the room guessed that the two had some prior history together, but so far neither had said a word about it, by the looks of it was going to stay a mystery.

"Let's get to work shall we dear?" asked Ornela.

"Of course. Just show me the notes." The two women trow themselves to their work, while the tree man exited the room and went downstairs and sat down at the table.

"So things with Lambert did not go so well."

"That would be an understatement. He said that we wanted nothing to do with us anymore, then he just took off. I wished to follow him but I knew that I would be pointless. We are just going to have to wait for him to calm down." said Eskel.

"Knowing Lambert it's going to take a while."

"I know. I only wish that we had some way of checking up on him,"

Geralt thought about it for a moment. "There might be. We could ask Yen to contact Kiera Metz and talk to him."

"You know what, that isn't a bad idea. She might be able to talk some sense into him."

"I will go and see it will Yen. You stay here."

Lambert sat at a table in some pore tavern drinking his sorrows away. He wanted to take another sip but noticed that the bottle was empty. "Barkeep, more vodka!"

"Do you have the coin for that?"

"I-I do… just keep it coming. Stupid Eskel, stupid sorceress, stupid prince. Why did I ever take that job? Bring back the witchers he seas, Vesemirs dream he seas. Well, fuck all of you!" The drunken witcher's head fell down at the table. "F-F-Fuc..."

A female voice was heard behind him "By the gods look at yourself, you look like a wreck. It truly is a sad sight to see."

"W-who?"

"You don't even recognize my voice. You really are out of it. Come on let's get you out of here." The woman picked the witcher up and carried him outside where she opened a portal. They stepped through and came out in a luxury apartment. Lambert could barely keep himself awake, he could only see the floor of the room. As she was carrying him, the witcher fell out of her grasp and on to the wooden floor. He managed to pick himself up slightly before vomiting everything he had drank.

"Great, now I going to need clean that too."

When the witcher came to it was already evening, opening his eyes he realized that he was no longer in the tavern, but in some city apartment. He tried getting out of bed but his legs gave way and he fell on the ground again. As he was getting up he heard someone coming to the room, then the door opened and he saw a familiar face.

"Kiera?"

"Good, you are finally up. You made a real mess out of yourself."

"Where are we?"

"In my apartment in Kovir. I found you in some tavern drinking your ass off, then I brought you here."

"How long was I out?"

"Seven hours. It's a good thing that you can process toxins better than a normal person or you would be out a lot longer or even dead."

"How did you find me?"

"A simple tracking spell. Finding you was the easy part, cleaning after you that's another story."

"Cleaning after me?"

"Yes, you vomited your way across half of my house. I suggest you stop drinking cheap vodka."

"Sorry."

"Its no big deal. I just wanted to check up on you. I was worried."

"You were worried about me, I'm flattered."

"Yes, I was. After our little adventure in the mountains, I knew you won't be over it that easily," the sorceress paused for a second "and then I hear that you ran off from Kaer Morhen from Eskel and the others, Lambert..."

The witchers face turned serious, his eyes glared at her with anger."So they put you up to this! They want to see if I'm still pissed off about Eskel. Yes I'm! And you, you even helped them, that's how you knew about the laboratory in the first place!"

The sorceress crossed her arms and look the witcher straight in the eyes. "Yes I did help them, but I did not immediately know that it was. It took me some time to figure out that it was Alzurs old laboratory and when I did I wanted to see it for myself."

"And so you used me go get in there?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"Because I wanted to go there with you. I wanted it to be you with me. I'm sorry about what you found out there, but at least it's in the hands of one of your own and not some madman."

"Madman? You do know that he intends to bring back the witchers, to restore the school."

"I know, Yennefer told me."

"Yennefer?"

"Yes, she and Geralt are there helping Ornela and Eskel. There is also some prince there with them."

"Wait, that fool is still there?"

"Yes, it seems he wants to help them."

"Great, now everyone is there trying to bring back the witchers. If Emhyr var Emreis decides to help them too I will kill myself."

"He is."

"What?"

The sorceress started laughing. "I'm just joking. You should see the look on your face."

"That was not funny."

"Yes it was, you are just no fun."

"So they asked you to check if I'm alright?"

"Yes, they did. Lambert, they are worried about you, you should at least talk to them." the sorceress came closer and put one hand on his chest "I know how you feel about these things and that you think fate played a cruel joke on you, but that might not be the case. You have people who care about you and who need you. Yes, Eskel might want to rebuild the witchers, that is his thing but don't make it tear you guys apart. He is like a brother to you, just talk to him." Lambert set down on the bed, his head in his hands. He thought about everything that happened to him during then years, all the good things and the bad. One thing was always the same someone always had his back, whether it would be Eskel, Geralt, or Vesemir, someone would always be there. He thought long and hard about everything.

After a long silent moment, Keira asked. "So, what do you say? Will you at least talk to them?"

Lambert sighed "I will, but just once."

"Good, I will give you more time to pull yourself together and then we will go there."


End file.
